Adamson University
Adamson University (also Adamson or AdU) is a private Catholic university in Manila, Philippines. It was founded on June 30, 1932 by Greek immigrant George Lucas Adamson as the Adamson School of Industrial Chemistry. On February 5, 1941, the school was granted university status by the Department of Education, and on December 4, 1964, the university was turned over to the Vincentian Fathers of the Congregation of the Mission (CM) and was incorporated into the Adamson-Ozanam Education Institutions, Inc. Adamson University has programs in Graduate Education, Law, the Arts and Sciences, Engineering, Nursing, Pharmacy, Architecture, Business Administration, Teacher Education, as well as secondary, elementary, and preparatory education. Adamson has eight distinguished courses for Center of Development and Center of Excellence identified by the Philippines Commission on Higher Education and has been awarded "autonomous status". It is a member of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP). History Dr. George Lucas Adamson, a Greek chemist from Athens, founded the Adamson School of Industrial Chemistry on June 20, 1932 to train young men and women in practical industrial chemistry.started as a one-classroom school that evolved into the Adamson School of Industrial Chemistry and Engineering on February 19, 1936. Its application for university status was approved by the Secretary of Public Instruction on February 5, 1941 and thereafter it has been known as Adamson University. Shortly after the opening, George Adamson invited his cousin Alexander Athos Adamson to work in the school. Alexander Adamson joined the administration on July 15, 1932, serving at various times as Vice-President, Treasurer and Registrar. In 1934, Alexander's brother, George Athos Adamson, came to work in the school, becoming Dean of the College of Engineering of the university. Evdoxia Savaides Adamson, wife of George Lucas Adamson, started working and teaching in the university in 1939, then served as Dean of the College of Education and of the College of Liberal Arts and Sciences. Sofia Adamson, George Athos Adamson's wife, taught in the College of Education after arriving in 1939 and briefly served as Directress of the Junior Normal College. With the exception of George Athos Adamson and Sofia Adamson, who left after the Second World War, all the members of the Adamson family remained working in the university until its turnover to the Vincentian Fathers and Brothers of the Congregation of the Mission in 1964. George Lucas Adamson served as President from the beginning until 1967, for a total of 35 years including a three-year holdover stint. Before finally settling on its permanent home along San Marcelino St. in 1946 after the war, the school stayed in three different locations: Sta. Cruz (1932–1933), San Miguel (1933–1939) and Intramuros (1939–1941). In San Marcelino, the university expanded with the acquisition of the Meralco building in 1968 and the St. Theresa's College-Manila campus in 1977, both just across the street. The transfer of ownership in 1964 incorporated the university into the Adamson-Ozanam Educational Institutions, Inc. It also led to its transition from a secular to a Catholic institution, with the Vincentians holding top administrative posts and becoming majority members of the Board of Trustees. St. Vincent de Paul, founder of the C.M., was declared university patron saint and the motto "Veritas in Caritate" (Truth in Charity) was adopted. A new vision was articulated, basically that of offering affordable quality education especially for the socially disadvantaged, although that was not substantially different from the vision of the founder who wanted to help Filipinos gain a livelihood by offering a maximum amount of practical education in a minimum amount of time. Although Adamson University was founded as a secular school, when the Vincentian Fathers took over, they introduced religious programs to place it in line with the ideals of Catholic education. A theology department was opened and campus ministry was strengthened, Masses were held daily, religious icons and celebrations were introduced on the University campus. Fr. Leandro I. Montañana, C.M., a Spanish Vincentian, was the second President, but the first under the Vincentian (C.M.) administration. He served in that capacity until 1985 when Fr. Rolando S. Dela Goza, C.M., the first Filipino President, took the office and held it until 1994. Next came Fr. Jimmy Belita, C.M., university President until 2003 who in turn was succeeded by the current President Fr. Gregorio L. Bañaga, Jr., C.M. While remaining best known for its Chemistry and Engineering programs, Adamson University gradually added Architecture, Sciences, Pharmacy, Business, Education, Liberal Arts, Law, Graduate, Basic Education, and Theology courses. In the 1990s, it registered its highest enrollment figure ever: 21,994 students. Adamson University celebrated its diamond jubilee on February 5–11, 2007 during which occasion it was also declared a Historic Site by the National Historical Institute. Campus Adamson University is located in San Marcelino, Ermita in Manila, along with Technological University of the Philippines, Santa Isabel College, Emilio Aguinaldo College, and Philippine Normal University. Adamson University has seven buildings occupying 4.7 hectares of land: Image:St bldg.jpg|Saint Therese Building Image:Cs bldg.jpg|Cardinal Santos Building Image:OZ building.JPG|Ozanam Building Organization and structure President and Vice Presidents *Rev. Fr. Gregorio Bañaga Jr., C.M. President *Rev. Fr. Francisco Nicolas P. Magnaye, Jr., C.M. Vice President for Academic Affairs *Rev. Fr. Andrew S. Bayal, C.M. Vice President for Student Affairs *Ana Liza M. Ragos Vice President for Administration *Rev. Fr. Maximino D. Rendon, C.M. Vice President for Finance Accreditation Adamson University is an accredited member of various national and international educational organizations: *Philippine Association of Colleges and Universities (PACU) *Catholic Educational Association of the Philippines (CEAP) *Association of Catholic Universities of the Philippines (ACUP) *International Federation of Catholic Universities (IFCU) *Philippine Association of Colleges and Universities Commission on Accreditation (PACUCOA) *The Federation of Accrediting Agencies of the Philippines (FAAP) *Philippine Accrediting Association of Schools, Colleges, and Universities (PAASCU) *South Manila Inter-Institutional Consortium (SMI-IC) *University Belt (U-Belt) *IQUAME Adamson University was granted by the Commission on Higher Education (CHED) in the Philippines "Autonomous Status" for five years from May 2010. Academic profile Teaching of religion The patron saint of Adamson University]] After the Vincentians took over the University, twelve units of theology courses were required for graduation. This means that a student has to stay in class for around 150 hours before gaining a graduation diploma from Adamson University. During a particular semester around 8,000 students are taking one of the four subjects in theology: Introductory Course in Theology, The Bible, Dogma and the Sacraments, Morals and Ethics. Some of the Vincentian administrators spend hours in the classroom but the vast majority of the professors are laymen and women, some of them Ladies of Charity and members of the Society of St. Vincent de Paul, who have degrees in Catholic Theology. An introductory course in religion (Theology I) is required for all students. Vincentian priests guide and direct the Theology Department, which was for many years has been under the chairmanship of a priest. For the past few years, around 25 professors teach in the department of theology. Ongoing formation was given to the theology faculty members in the form of seminars, lectures and special courses in the various theological centers in the country. Some of the theology professors have written textbooks for the use of their students. Many priests have taught basic theology at Adamson University. All year round, the Theology department undertakes special programs for the students: retreats by groups, special Masses on various occasions, confessions on first Friday, apostolate with the prisoners and the sick, teaching of catechesis in addition to the daily Masses held on campus. Most of the freshmen and the graduating classes take part in a one or two-day retreat in preparation for entering the school year and for graduation year. The priest-chairman, the campus minister and the five or six priests assigned to the University give the retreat but due to the large number of retreatants, around 4,000 students a year, other priests from the neighboring areas help out. There are dozens of Sisters who were students of Adamson University; many students became Vincentian seminarians and two have been ordained priests. Basic Education Adamson also provides courses for high school and grade school boys and girls in computer-related subjects. They are accredited by the Philippines Accrediting Association of Schools Colleges and Universities (PAASCU) and the Philippines Association of Colleges and University Commission on Accreditation(PACU-COA) Integrated Community Extension Service The Integrated Community Extension Services is a Vincentian service arm of the University that reaches out to underprivileged members of society. A university report said: "Although it is relatively new, it has attracted the attention of many groups, especially the accreditation councils, for its untiring efforts in reaching out to the underprivileged members of society. Its occupational skills program graduated 316 students, its food processing seminars had 49 participants, the dressmaking class had 56." Hundreds of people have benefited from occupational skills, food processing and dressmaking, computer skills, automotive, and electrical skills programs. Many of the trainers were volunteers from among faculty members and students of the University. One of the most popular and effective training programs was computer literacy for youth. In 2007 an upgraded version of the extension service called ICES 9.27 was proposed. The enhancement envisions engagement with government agencies, non-government agencies, academe, business and peoples' organizations. Vincentian Center for Social Responsibility On September 28, 2007, Vice President Noli De Castro welcomed the launching of the Vincentian Center for Social Responsibility (VCSR) at Adamson University. VCSR intends to engage the Adamson academic community in nation-building.www.tribune.net.ph, Vice President cites Vincentian community for nation-building VCSR sponsored the first congress of the Northville and Southville Relocation Sites. The Congress federated the 750,000 relocatees living in 15 relocation areas located at the provinces of Bulacan, Cavite and Batangas. In September 2008, VCSR launched its Academic Social Entrepreneur (ASE) Program for its partner community at Southville I, Cabuyao Laguna. It also works in informal settlements of Metro Manila. Publications The following are autonomous organizations and publications but the office extends them editorial and technical advice: *''The Adamson News''. The Official Institutional Publication of Adamson University *''The Adamson Chronicle''. The Official Student Publication of Adamson University *''Touchstone''. Quarterly Magazine of Adamson University *''The Helping Professional''. Refereed Journal of the Center for Guidance, Counseling, Testing, & Placement Services *''The Falcon Bridge''. The Official Alumni Newsletter of Adamson University *''Ugnayan. The Official Publication of the Recognized Student Organizations of Adamson University *''Politique. The Official Publication of the Political Science Students' Bloc of Adamson University *''Fashion and Passion''. The Official Publication of the Adamson University Fashionista Society *''Daloy''. Journal of the College of Sciences of Adamson University *''Pananaw''. Journal of the Graduate School of Adamson University *''Papyrus''. The official newsletter of the Adamson University Mass Communication Society *''Processor''. The official newsletter of the Association of Computer Engineering Students in Adamson University Student life The Office for Student Affairs (OSA) assumes the responsibility for managing the growth and development of students. The OSA works with the Vice-President for Student Affairs (VPSA) in the implementation of policies promoting students' welfare. There are also international students who are currently enrolled at Adamson. These students are from South Korea, China, Taiwan, Thailand and other Southeast Asian countries, as well as from Bangladesh, Iran and some African countries. Student Government The Adamson University Student Government (AUSG) was established on October 11. 1981 after a three stage election that started the basic political unit in the university. On March 18 and 19, 1983, the Constitution, drafted by the student parliament convened as a constituent body, was unanimously ratified in a University-wide plebiscite. Intended to serve as a laboratory for student leadership, the AUSG features a modified presidential system with parliamentary powers operating on the principle of diffusion of powers. It consists of three branches, namely: the Executive Council, the Student Parliament, and the Judiciary. Student organizations The Office for Student Affairs recognizes the existence of several student organizations. They include societies in many subject disciplines, such as Mathematics and areas of professional education, such as Accountancy, as well as religious organizations and leisure interest societies. Academics *Adamson University Computer Engineering Society (ACOES) *Adamson Computer Science Students Society (ACOMSS) *Adamson University Junior Marketing Association (ADJMA) *Adamson University-Association of Civil Engineering Students (ADU-ACES) *Adamson University Chemical Engineering Student Society (ADUCHESS) *Association of Hospitality Management Students (AHMS) *Adamson Nursing Students Association (ANSA) *Adamson University Biology Society (AUBS) *Adamson University Chemical Society (AUCS) *Adamson University Electronics and Communications Engineering Students Society *(AUECESS) *Adamson University Electrical Engineering Student Society (AUEESS) *Adamson University Mass Communication Society (AUMACOMMS) *Adamson University Mining, Geology, and Ceramics Engineering Society (AUMGCS) *Adamson University Mathematics Society (AUMS) *Adamson University Psychological Society (AUPS) *Adamson University Society of Economic Students (AUSES) *Adamson University Young Educators Association (AUYEA) *Federation of Junior Chapter of Philippine Pharmaceutical Association - Rho *(FJCPPHA-RHO) *Information Technology and Management Society (IT & M SOCIETY) *Junior Financial Executives (JFINEX) *Junior Management Association (JMA) *Junior Philippine Institute of Accountants (JPIA) *Philippine Institute of Industrial Engineering - Operations Research Society of *the Philippines (PIIE-ORSP) *Philippine Society of Mechanical Engineering - AdU Student Unit (PSME-AdUSU) *Political Science Students Block of Adamson University (PSSBAU) *Society of Architecture Students - AdU (SAS-ADU) *Unified Customs Administration Society (UCAS) Co-Academic *Bunka Koryu Kai (BKK) *Computer Science Web Team (CS-Web Team) *Physics Society of Adamson University (PSAU) Socio-Civic *Aquing Bicol (AB) *Adamson University Fashionista Society (ADUFS) *Adamson University Mountaineering Society (ADUMS) *HIMIG - Musicians Of Adamson University (HIMIG) *Junior Philippine Computer Society Adamson University (JPCS-ADU) *Mountaineers and Explorations Society of Adamson University (MESAU) *Tinik ng Teatro (TNT) *Tanghalang San Vicente de Paul (TSVP) *Rho-Omicron Society - Remain Onward (RHO-OMICRON) *Volunteers' Organization (VOLUNTEERS') Religious *Christus Vincit (CV) *Society of Saint Vincent de Paul (SSVP) *Youth for Christ (YFC) OSA-Arms *Adamson University Foreign Students Association (ADUFA) *Adamson University Society of External Auditor (AUSEA) *AdU ChE Falcons Toastmasters Club (TOASTMASTERS) Notable alumni Politics and governance Sports Media and entertainment Arts and culture Religious service See also *Commission on Higher Education (Philippines)#Centers of Excellence *Education in the Philippines External links *Official website *ProudToBeAdamsonian *Adamson University Computer Science Department *Adamson University Information Technology & Management Department References bcl:Adamson na Unibersidad pam:Adamson University simple:Adamson University tl:Pamantasang Adamson Category:Adamson University Category:Educational institutions established in 1932 Category:Roman Catholic universities and colleges in the Philippines Category:University Athletic Association of the Philippines Category:Congregation of the Mission